elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon
The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon is the second expansion pack for Bethesda Softworks's , and is included in the Game of the Year edition, along with . Comparisons with other games Unlike the first expansion Tribunal, which added a city separate from the world map consisting of interior cells, Bloodmoon adds a large new island to the original world map, a cold northern territory named Solstheim. Rather than the Dunmer (dark elves) that are the indigenous race in nearby Morrowind, Solstheim is populated largely by the Nords. This is largely due to the fact that the island sits more or less astride the border between Morrowind and the Nord homeland of Skyrim. Additions This expansion adds new enemies, the East Empire Company as a joinable faction, and the possibility to become a werewolf, akin to the inclusion of vampires seen in Morrowind. Bloodmoon also uses larger and more detailed environments, including snowfall, thus raising the computer hardware requirements, though the ash storms of the original game are much harder on computers than the snow of Bloodmoon. As with Morrowind and Tribunal, Bloodmoon has many side-quests to finish and many delves to explore aside from its main quest. Unlike Tribunal, which is intended to be played after the completion of Morrowind's main quest, Bloodmoon's main quest is self-contained within the expansion. Also unlike Tribunal, the new area is a lot more open, consisting of many new areas, towns, caves, ruins and the like. A number of new armor and weapon types have also been added, as well as the addition of hundreds of new detailed models unique to this expansion. Storyline In the Bloodmoon main quest, the Nerevarine starts by doing odd jobs for the Imperials' Fort Frostmoth on Solstheim. When the fort is attacked by werewolves, the Nerevarine must travel to the Nord village of the Skaal at the north of the island. The Nerevarine must then perform several rituals to be accepted into the village. Afterwards, knowledge of the Bloodmoon Prophecy, a ritualistic hunt led by the Daedric Lord Hircine, is revealed. The Daedric Prince takes the four greatest champions on Solstheim, including the Nerevarine, to his glacier home. He tells them that they must fight until only one is still living; if the Nerevarine survives, they must fight one of Hircine's aspects — strength (a bear), speed (an elk), or guile (where Hircine fights in his own form). The main quest is completed once the battle is won and the glacier home is fled. Trivia *This is the one of two expansion packs/DLCs to take place in Solstheim, the second being . Gallery TES3 Bloodmoon - Map - Locations of the Stones.png|Bloodmoon map BloodMoonLogo.png|The Bloodmoon logo TESBloodmoonIcon.png|The Bloodmoon Bloodmoon-Solstheim-Map.jpg|A picture of Solstheim, the setting of Bloodmoon be:The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon de:The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon es:The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon fr:The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon it:The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon ja:The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon nl:The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon pl:The Elder Scrolls III: Przepowiednia ru:The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon uk:The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon Category:Games Category:Bloodmoon Category:Expansion Packs